comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-7045)
Wade Wilson was an international assassin who had worked for various governments when he developed an aggressive cancer. In an effort to find a cure, he enrolled in the Weapon Plus program in Canada, which gave him a healing factor from another member and set him to work for them. When he killed a team member, he was thrown out of the program and was sent to have his abilities removed, where he was experimented on instead. The results of his stay there were a diminished mental state, a healing factor that could not cure his cancer or heal his scars, an infatuation with Death, and his freedom to return to for-hire mercenary work. As the "Merc with a Mouth,” Wade set out as Deadpool to kill and have a good time doing it. Contrary, immature, and with serious impulse control issues, Deadpool seems unable to stop himself chattering, especially around others. He’s constantly bantering, making one-liners, cracking jokes, offering seemingly friendly jibes, committing puns, and talking to himself and everyone around him, a bit like a TV game show host on speed. He most enjoys cutting remarks, and this sense of humour he projects often keeps his opponents off-balance. He is, however, not nearly as funny or as popular as he likes to think he is. His regenerative abilities are a bit too strong in his brain, repairing it so that memories get wiped away, or jumbled up, so he forgets a lot, or can’t tell what’s real and what he’s made up. He usually happily ignores such gaps. His mind was partially healed by Cable, so he regained access to a lot of his memories, but its unclear whether this is still the case. His outward persona is at least partially to compensate for the lack of a social life his disfigurement has caused, and the turmoil of his brain, but its unclear to what degree this is true, and to what degree this is just the way he’s used to acting. When initially seen, he seemed to operate on purely mercenary principles, and having little personal loyalty to anyone. Over time he has grown to become more heroic, or at least to want to be more heroic, but avoiding killing still takes concentration on his part. He has made progress on this, and seems on the road to becoming a hero. But he still works for money as a pretext, and will work at a reduced price or for free if teamed up with an attractive woman, a scene set up for sexual innuendo. Rarely enraged (for long), it’s usually only due to serious threats against those he loves, or because of people trying to manipulate him, at which he becomes serious. Otherwise he’s fairly easy-going, enjoying his insanity, and paying little attention to threats against him, since there very little which can harm him for long. His main driving factor, however, appears to be a hatred of boredom. While he can occasionally sit around watching television for days on end, if he actually has to do this he may end up shooting himself (has happened), and he’ll jump at any chance to actually do something. As part of his war against boredom, he also doesn’t really like doing things quietly, and while he can sneak about effectively when necessary, he’d much rather charge in guns blazing, the centre of attention, jabbering all the while. Self-aware of himself as a fictional character, he’ll often make comments which break the fourth wall, and confuse everyone around him. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Teleporter Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' ***''Foreign Chemical Resistance'' ***''Disease Immunity'' ***''Advanced Longevity'' ***''Telepathic Immunity'' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Durability' Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Deadpool is an extraordinary martial artist, hand-to-hand combatant, and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques, including savate. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among one of the most skilled fighters on Earth, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable. *'Master Assassin' *'Multilingual': English, Spanish, Japanese, German, and Esperanto. *'Medium Awareness': Deadpool is consciously aware that he is a fictional character - though he noted he had always known subconsciously - allowing him to break the fourth wall. Wade doesn't possess this ability at all times due to the constant changes in his brain. References to the fourth wall made by those with similar abilities to him can trigger his medium awareness. *'Unpredictability': it is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Taskmaster, whose abilities allowed him to analyze and copy the mercenary's fighting style, once believed Deadpool always dodged to the left. Deadpool proved him wrong, however, by completely changing his fighting style on a whim, throwing off Taskmaster's abilities. Weaknesses *'Mental State': Deadpool's healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain from damage taken, although he has a notably high pain tolerance. *'Annoying' *'Cure for Cancer': Wade's healing factor was specifically designed to replace his bodies cells as fast as they were being destroyed by his illness. Should his cancer be cured then his healing factor would be rapidly producing redundant new cells, which, if left unchecked, would cause horrible growths over the body and would eventually explode. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Deadpool Suit' Transportation *'Teleportation Device' Weapons *'Katanas' *'Other Weapons': Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignments. Most often, Deadpool uses multiple types of guns, grenades, swords, sai, and knives. He has also been known to use more exotic weapons such as concussive grenades, taser wires, constricting bolas, etc. Trivia *Many people confuse Deadpool and Spider-Man due to the similarities between their costumes. Deadpool himself is aware of the similarities. People unfamiliar with Deadpool have called him "ninja Spider-Man." *Wade is bad at shaving, considering that he hasn't had facial hair to shave for a long time. *Deadpool's childhood hero is Captain America despite differing views. *Deadpool has stated that, due to his mask and disfigured face, it is hard for him to enter public places, including Taco Bell. *Deadpool claims to have seen "every Jackie Chan movie and Hai Karate commercial ever made." *Deadpool is a Scorpio, placing his birthday between October 23 and November 21. *Deadpool refuses to target children. *Deadpool is a fan of both Star Trek & Star Wars. *Deadpool hates anime. *Since the source of his healing factor came from Wolverine's DNA in this universe, Deadpool can be considered a genetically experimented example of an intra-specific hybrid, a hybrid between two different subspecies. *Once mistook Taskmaster for his grandpa when waking up delirious. This is in reference to a fan theory that while Deadpool is often considered a ripoff of Deathstroke from DC Comics, some fans believe that Deathstroke himself is a ripoff of Taskmaster. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Weapon Plus members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (Independent) members (Earth-7045) Category:X-Force members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Adventurers Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Martial Artists Category:Multilingual Category:Mediumship Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:Insanity Category:Murderers Category:Cancer Category:Atheists Category:Memory Loss Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Deadpool